Assuming the Truth
Assuming the Truth is a Stranger mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonist Michael De Santa by the infamous Epsilon Program. It's the third mission in the Truth mission series. The location is Grapeseed. Overview When Michael arrives, he sees Marnie who tells him that his name is actually Zolag. She goes on telling him about the things she has done, she then goes on to speak about how some actors and musicians are members of the Epsilon Program. She then tells him that the "spirits" will contact him with details. The mission ends once Michael leaves the area. Michael will then receive an email with a list of five cars he needs to deliver to a house on Hillcrest Ridge Access Road in Vinewood Hills: *Pegassi Vacca - Can always be found parked in front of 3659 Wild Oats Drive in Vinewood Hills. It is just down the hill from Franklin Clinton's house. *Benefactor Surano - Can always be found parked in a small parking lot in Lake Vinewood Estates in Vinewood Hills. *Declasse Tornado - Can always be found parked in a parking lot in front of a machine shop across the street from a tennis court, on Elgin Avenue in Hawick. *Enus Super Diamond - Can always be found parked in a small parking lot in an alley near Leopolds in Rockford Hills. *Dinka Double T - Can always be found parked in the parking lot of The Richman Hotel in Richman. It can also always be found outside the Lifeinvader building in Rockford Hills. When all the vehicles are delivered, Marnie will email again to acknowledge this. Soon a new Epsilon symbol will appear on the map, allowing Michael to proceed to the next mission. Gallery Vacca-GTAV-front.png|Vacca SuranoUp-GTAV-front.png|Surano Tornado-GTAV-front.png|Tornado SuperDiamond-GTAV-front.png|Super Diamond DoubleT-GTAV-front.png|Double T Video Walkthrough Trivia *Michael will always say a sarcastic phrase related to the Epsilon Program after delivering one of the vehicles in the garage: **''"Enjoy that ride in the tenth paradigm."'' **''"Oh Brother-Brother."'' **''"Kifflom, baby."'' **''"Zolag, don't be an antithesis."'' **''"Kifflom, Zolag. Good boy."'' **''"Well done, Zolag. Well done. This is the work of a truth thesis"'' **"46 places at once, and I'm still stuck on the Olympic Freeway. Kifflom" *Although the player can get the cars in the specified locations, they can also deliver one that has been procured through other means (such as purchasing the vehicles in Vehicle Websites, by random spawning, or, in the case of the Vacca, obtaining it in the missions it spawns in). **It is also recommended if four of the vehicles have been obtained and stored inside Michael's Vinewood Hills garage before this mission in order to save driving time. *There is a glitch on the Xbox One version where the Surano will always spawn, but the mission will not trigger when Michael gets in it and the vehicle is unable to be delivered to the garage. Navigation }} de:Nimm die Wahrheit an es:Asumiendo la verdad pl:Przyjmowanie prawdy Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Epsilon Program